


The Best Medicine

by JillMarie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, WIP Bing Bang 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 13:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JillMarie/pseuds/JillMarie
Summary: Jared’s a bouncer, Jensen’s a doctor and they keep meeting at the elevator in the middle of the night. When Jared needs medical attention Jensen is there for him with the best kind of pain relief.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

"Hold the elevator!”

At three in the morning, just the _idea_ of walking up six flights from the parking garage to his apartment exhausted Jensen. He knew the guy in the elevator heard him, he even made brief eye contact, but the doors slid shut as if he didn’t exist. “Asshole!”

The word had barely left his lips when the doors reopened. Jensen blushed, ducked his head in embarrassment and stepped into the car. “Sorry. I thought --” he began and pressed the number five.

“You thought I was an asshole for letting the elevator leave without you,” the other man supplied with an understanding nod.

“Yeah, sorry,” he mumbled. “Thanks for holding it for me.”

“No problem. But I’ve seen enough movies where someone’s hand or foot gets cut off if they use it to hold the elevator door open, so I use the button.”

The reply made Jensen pause. “Right, well, it would have ruined my night if you suffered severe trauma holding the elevator for me.”

They rode the rest of the way in silence with their eyes trained on the numbers lighting up.

At the fourth floor, the elevator chimed, and the man stepped forward. “Good night,” he said with a slight bow of his head towards Jensen.

“Night,” Jensen replied as the doors slid shut to carry him up another floor.

 

Saturday night was a replay of Friday except Jensen made it to the elevator first. He heard “Hold up!” and stood against the door so it wouldn’t close.

“Thanks!” the other man said breathlessly as they entered the elevator.

“No Problem. You’d do the same for me.”

The guy shook his head and gave Jensen a teasing smile. “I'd stop the elevator but I'm not standing between the doors like that.”

Jensen nodded. “Right. Movie trauma. Guess I just risked my life for you.”

The guy's smile widened. “Now I’m forever indebted to you.”

“You can make it up to me next time I’m late for the elevator.”

As the car stopped on the fourth floor Jensen held out his hand. “I'm Jensen.”

“Jared,” the man replied shaking Jensen's hand. He had a warm smile and bright eyes that were uncommon to see at that god-awful hour. “See ya next time.”

“Yeah, good night.”

 

Jensen didn't see Jared until the following weekend. Then, exactly like the week before, they met at the elevator at quarter after three in the morning. “Hey, Jared, right? How's it going? Haven't seen you all week.”

Jensen held the door as Jared stepped inside smiling tiredly. “I'm good. I want to sleep for the next twenty hours, but other than that, I'm good.”

Jensen yawned, “I hear ya.”

Once in the elevator, Jared closely regarded Jensen. “Hey, do you mind if I ask you what you do? Not many guys rock the whole suit and tie thing at three in the morning on a Friday.”

Jensen huffed a small laugh as he looked at himself. Compared to Jared’s tight black tee which emphasized the man’s perfect physique, Jensen looked like a middle-aged dad. “My boss's idea. I work at County.”  He ignored Jared's confused expression and asked, “How 'bout you? You work the late shift? Or is three a.m. when you stroll home from the clubs?”

Jared chuckled. “Both actually.” Before he could elaborate, the elevator stopped on his floor. He gave Jensen another warm smile and said, “Night, Jensen.”

“Night Jared.”

Jensen sighed as the doors separated them, wishing the elevator ride would last longer. He desperately wanted to know more about Jared. The man’s smile stirred feelings Jensen had buried since his last break-up.  However, Jensen convinced himself that he was probably reading too much into the small amount of attention Jared gave him.

 

The next time they met each other was merely four days later. Jensen's sister had sent him a picture of a dog in need of adopting. As he studied the photo on his phone, Jensen absentmindedly stepped forward when the elevator doors opened and crashed into Jared.

“Ow,” Jared whined, rubbing the sore spot on his chest where Jensen's phone had hit him.

“Shit, sorry, Jared.” The door glided shut and Jensen realized he was only on the fourth floor. “I thought that was a short ride.”

“You gotta get off your phone and live in the now.”

“Obviously.” Jensen tried to appear annoyed, but failed. He was too happy to see Jared.  “My sister sent me a picture of a dog at her shelter and it's really cute.” He held the phone to show Jared and suppressed a whimper when Jared's hand folded over his.

“Aw, you're right, that little guy is adorable. You gonna adopt him?”

Jensen shook his head. “This building doesn't allow dogs.”

“It doesn't?” Jared sounded surprised.

“No. And I can't afford to move, you know?”

Jared nodded in sympathy. As the doors opened on the first floor, he turned to Jensen. “If it wasn't for my good looking neighbor, this place wouldn't have any redeeming qualities.” He threw Jensen a little wink and dashed out the door.

What was that? Jensen asked himself. Was Jared flirting with him? Jensen hoped it wouldn't seem too creepy to hold the elevator so he could enjoy the view of Jared jogging away.

* * *

 

The quiet thrum of the dryer had nearly lulled Jensen to sleep and Jared couldn't help himself; he shouted, “Jensen!”

Startled and jumping to attention, Jensen said, “Huh?” Seeing it was Jared he added, “Oh, hey, sorry, I'm almost done.”

Jared grinned and set down his hamper and switched on the machine. “I've seen zombies that look more alive than you do.”

Amused, Jensen shook his head at him. “I think you've seen too many horror films.”

“And you've seen too much of the late shift. You're falling asleep in the laundry room.”

Jensen rubbed a hand over his tired face. “You said it, I'm dead on my feet.”

Jared chuckled to himself. “So you agree, you are the walking dead.”

The dryer buzzed and Jensen unloaded the clothes into his basket. “Saved by the buzz. Now you won't need to stake me or whatever a person does to kill the walking dead.”

Jared ignored his laundry and leaned a hip against a washer. “If you're not busy later, Syfy is having a movie marathon. You wanna stop by? I'm in 412.”

Jensen’s smile brightened the room at the offer. “Yeah, sounds fun.” Then his expression crumbled. “But my shift at the hospital starts in just over an hour.  Can I take a rain check?”

“Of course.” Jared nodded, not looking the least bit disappointed. “I understand. There'll be other awful movies for us to watch.” He lifted the lid on a washer and loaded his clothes. When he turned around, he saw Jensen hadn't left. Instead he was shifting his laundry basket and rummaging in his pockets.

When he realized Jared was watching him, Jensen blushed. “I would ask for your number,” he confessed, “but I can't find my phone.”

Jared smiled. “Ever since I left mine in the pocket of some jeans I was washing, I always leave it in my apartment when I do my laundry.”

Jensen's eyes widened in panic and he rushed to the washer he'd been using to look for his phone. When he didn't find it he muttered, “Must have left it upstairs.”

Jared seized the opportunity in front of him. “Do you ever get a day off?”

“Yeah. Sundays and Mondays. You?”

“Same!” Jared replied with a bit too much enthusiasm. “Maybe we can cash that rain check next Monday.”

Jensen smiled over his sudden swell of nerves. “I'd like that.”

 

* * *

Jared nearly allowed the elevator to leave without Jensen the following week. He had gotten drenched in beer and was wearing a free promotional shirt from the bar as a replacement. The shirt was much too small and its ridiculous slogan was embarrassing, but the expression on Jensen's face made it worth the humiliation.  

Jensen stood in the elevator's opening, letting the doors bounce off him when they attempted to close, to appreciate the sight before him. “'I ate the worm'?” he asked over his burst of laughter.  “Did it make you grow out of your shirt?”

Jared's scowl didn't fade.

“You kinda look like you Hulked out. What happened?”

“Bar fight. I stepped in to stop it and ended up wearing a pitcher of beer for my effort.”

Jensen's smile dissolved into concern. “What are you doing getting caught up in a bar fight?  That's what they have bouncers for.”

Jared nodded. “Exactly. I was just doing my job.”

Jensen blinked. “You're a bouncer?!”  

Jared answered with a dead-eyed 'duh' expression.

“Where?”

“Teller's on Grand.”

Jensen's eyes widened at the response. He was all too familiar with Teller's patrons. At least once a month one of them was brought into the ER needing stitches because of a brawl at Teller's. He wanted to lecture Jared on the dangers of the place, but obviously the guy knew them. And his rotten mood wasn't lost on Jensen either.

“Well, at least you make that shirt look good,” Jensen said, trying to hide his concern behind a flirt. “And the euphemisms my mind is providing for that slogan...”

Jared finally smiled and his brows arched. “Really? Such as?”

Jensen smirked and the elevator's doors opened. “Guess you and your worm will have to wait 'til next time.”

Jared laughed and his eyes didn't leave Jensen's until the doors separated them.

Jensen cursed under his breath as he jogged in place waiting for the traffic signal to change.  The sun had been shining when he started but just when he hit the halfway mark on his daily run, the rain began. The light drizzle was annoying and cold, but Jensen could deal with it. When it developed into a downpour, it became unbearable.

When the light changed Jensen leapt over a puddle only to be forced back when a car turned the corner. He swore again as the car splashed the dirty gutter water onto him.

By the time he reached his building, Jensen was soaked through and freezing. His t-shirt, now stretched out with the weight of the water it had absorbed, clung to him and his shoes squished with each step. He shivered as he waited in the air-conditioned lobby for the elevator. As Jensen wondered if he should take the stairs, the doors slid open to reveal Jared and the elderly Mrs. Fitzsimmons. Each carried a laundry basket, and both gasped when they saw him.

“Jensen, oh my god.” Jared dropped his basket and pulled Jensen into the elevator car. “You must be freezing.” As he spoke he removed his zip-up sweatshirt and draped it around Jensen’s shoulders letting his hands rest on Jensen’s upper arms.

“I’m okay,” Jensen replied, his voice shaking and belying his words.

“Nonsense!” said Mrs Fitzsimmons, “you’re nearly blue. Here,” she nodded to her basket, “take one of these towels and let your boyfriend warm you up.”

Both Jared and Jensen blushed at her remark, but instead of correcting her or moving away, Jared rubbed his hands up and down Jensen’s arms.

“Um, we’re, uh, not-” Jensen stammered, but Mrs. Fitzsimmons shushed him and handed him a towel.

“Nevermind me boys. I’m an original flower child. I was all about free love in the sixties.” The elevator sounded at her floor and she smiled as she moved around them. “Jared, dear, you can return the towel next week. Toodle-doo.”

When the doors shut, Jared let his hands fall from Jensen’s arms. “I, uh, didn’t think it was supposed to rain until tonight.”

“Me either.” Jensen turned to the door and wiped the towel over his face and hair so he wouldn’t have to meet Jared’s eyes. “Sun was shining when I left.”

“Well, since it’s raining,” Jared began but the sound of the elevator arriving at his floor interrupted him. He grabbed his basket and bumped Jensen as he moved to the door. “Didn’t we, I mean, did you want to --?”

“Oh! Yeah, here.” Jensen slipped out of the sweatshirt and returned it to him. “Thanks.”

Jared’s head cocked to the side, his brow furrowed. “No, keep it on or you’ll freeze.” He pressed the elevator button to keep the door open. “I wanted to know if you — we have a rain check, remember? Wanna catch a movie or something?”

Time froze as Jensen went through a myriad of reactions. His face brightened into a smile, but then his expression crumbled. “I can’t. I promised my mom I’d come by for dinner.”

Jared shrugged. “Okay. Rain check on our rain check.”

 

* * *

 

“What do you think of Bill in radiology?” Genevieve asked Jensen apropos of nothing as they walked to their cars after their shift.

“He's nice, I guess. Good at his job. Why?” Jensen was confused at the mention of their random co-worker.

“I know he's not seeing anybody, and I was just wondering what you thought of him.” She gave a seemingly harmless shrug, but Jensen knew better.

“Gen, I love you but I am not letting you fix me up with anyone. Not after the Tony Romo guy.”

Genevieve gasped. “Roger is a nice guy, and he totally looks like Tony Romo!”

Jensen rolled his eyes. “Not even a little. In fact, Roger wasn't even the least bit athletic.” He hesitated for a second. “He was nice, I guess, but there was no spark. We had nothing in common.”

His friend didn’t give up. “Well, Bill is --”

“No, Gen. Besides, I might sort of have a guy.”

She spun to face him, smiling widely. “Really?!  Why didn't you tell me? Come on,” she said, grabbing his arm. “Let's go to Denny's. I'll buy and you tell me all about your new beau.”

Jensen snorted a laugh as he let her drag him to her car. “Beau? Who says ‘beau’ anymore? He's not a beau, anyway. He's just a guy in my building. That's all I know about him.”

Genevieve put her hands on her hips and scowled up at him. “Bullshit. Tell me everything.”

 

Breakfast with Genevieve meant he didn't get home until nearly four. She had let him ramble about ‘Jared, the hot guy from his building’ and their harmless flirtations. It was nice to talk to someone, but doing so meant he had missed Jared that night.

Oddly enough, the elevator's doors were just sliding closed as he turned the corner.  

He pushed the button expecting to wait several long minutes for the elevator's return, but surprisingly, the doors immediately slid open. Jensen took a stunned breath and wished for better timing.

Inside the lift a guy had one hand in Jared's hair, pulling him into a kiss, and the other working Jared's belt. Jared opened his eyes at the sound of the door opening. Upon seeing Jensen, Jared put his hands on his companion's shoulders and lightly pushed him back. Looking as uncomfortable as Jensen felt, Jared ran a hand through his hair and mumbled, “Hey Jensen.”

His date turned and gave Jensen a smug look. “So into it we forgot to push the button.”

Jensen didn't pay the guy any attention. His eyes were glued to Jared, taking in his disheveled appearance and wishing he was the one who had Jared pressed against the elevator's walls. He moved to step into the elevator when the man with Jared asked, “Oh, will you be joining us?”

Still staring at Jared, Jensen replied, “As much as I'd love to be with Jared,” he reached over and pushed the number for Jared's floor and stepped back, “I've never been good at sharing.”

 

The doors slid shut, but Jared's wide eyes stayed on him and Jensen felt them like an ember.  Burning with embarrassment from what he’d confessed, Jensen wasn't about to wait for the elevator. Instead, he hiked up the six flights to his apartment. When he arrived, most of his anger had faded. He spent the first few flights cursing Jared even though with each tiring step he knew the man was blameless. Jensen was jealous, not angry. Jealous of some scrawny dork Jared had picked up... Jensen sighed. He couldn't even be angry with Jared's date. He couldn't blame the guy for attacking Jared the moment they were alone; he'd do the same thing if given the chance. And that was it. Jensen was angry he had missed his chance and embarrassed that he’d admitted to wanting Jared. In frustration and exhaustion, he collapsed onto his couch. “Such a fucking moron. Why do I never step up? I should have asked him out,” he groaned

He sighed, releasing the knot of tension in his chest and letting self pity take root. _I'm obviously not his type if he liked that little twink. God, I hope this isn't going to make it weird when I see him. I can avoid him. I only see him three days a week; I'll just stay late at the hospital. Except that didn't work out tonight. I'll just... I'll take the fucking stairs. At least I'll be getting more exercise._ A new wave of embarrassment crashed over him and he closed his eyes. “Oh, fuck me. The guy was inviting me into the elevator. He wasn't inviting me to a threesome with Jared! I'm such a fucking idiot!” Jensen growled in his empty apartment. _Avoid him. Or move. Either way, I can never see Jared again._

 

Jensen's plan worked. Not that there was any reason it wouldn't as he rarely saw Jared during the week anyway. On the following Friday and Saturday, he didn't park in the garage and took the stairs to his apartment. After nearly fourteen Jared-free days, Jensen was pretty confident any awkwardness between them had been forgotten.

* * *

 

At one-thirty on Saturday morning, Jensen was just finishing the paperwork for a teenage girl with alcohol poisoning when two people burst through the emergency room entrance.

“Hey! Hey you! Help me! My friend needs help!”

Jensen set aside his file, grabbed a wheelchair and rushed over to the two men. When Jensen finally got the injured man into the chair, Jensen gasped. “Jared?”


	2. Chapter 2

 

“You know him?” the man with Jared asked but Jensen ignored him.

Retrieving his light from his pocket, he gently brushed blood soaked strands of hair off Jared's face and shined the light in Jared's eyes. He turned to Jared's companion and asked, “What happened?”

“Bar fight. He got clocked pretty good. Chick hit him upside the head with a glass beer pitcher.”

“Jensen?”

Jared's voice was weak, but Jensen gave him a carefree smile as he crouched in front of him. “Hey, buddy. We're going to take you into an exam room, clean you up and take care of you, okay?” He used the same doctor voice he used to calm anxious parents, hiding his own concern.

Jared grabbed Jensen's wrist and pleaded, “You will? You'll take care of me yourself, Jensen?”

Ignoring the feelings twisting inside him, Jensen nodded. “Of course.” He stood and turned to Jared's companion. “You can join us if it's alright with Jared. Or you can get started on the paperwork we'll need at the desk.”   

Jensen pushed Jared into the exam room not waiting to see if the other man followed them. He pressed a button on the room's phone and Genevieve joined them as he was getting Jared onto the exam table. “What have we got?” she asked pulling on gloves and handing a pair to Jensen.

“Severe laceration on the right side of his head. Probable concussion.”

“Jensen?” Jared began then hissed in pain when Jensen moved his arm.

“Sorry, Jared, but Genevieve has got to get your blood pressure. Did you do something to hurt your arm as well?”

Genevieve shot him a concerned look and mouthed, “Jared?”

Jensen pursed his lips. He needed to concentrate on Jared as a patient not as a friend.

“Yeah, I, I don't know,” Jared mumbled. “It hurts.”

Jensen and Genevieve both leaned back to look at him. “His shoulder.” Genevieve pointed.

“Dislocated,” they said in unison.

Jensen looked around the room and noticed that Jared's friend hadn't joined them. “Jared. Your friend, the guy you came in with. What's his name?”

Jared blinked slowly. “Chad.”

Jensen rushed into the hall and found his target filling out Jared's paperwork. He waved Chad over. “Is Jared allergic to any medications?”

“No. I mean, he isn't as far as I know and I've known him since we were twelve.”

Jensen nodded and returned to Jared's room. “Jared?” He kept his voice calm like he was asking about the weather. “Have you ever had a bad reaction when the dentist numbs you to work on a tooth?”

“I hate the dentist.”

“We all do. But has the numbing medicine ever make you sick?”

“Nuh-uh.”

“Okay. Good. Gen and I are going to clean you up and we need to give you a couple shots. It's gonna feel like a pinprick but with everything you've got going on, you might not even notice.”

 

In perfect synchronization, Jensen and Genevieve moved around Jared. His vitals were taken, his wound was cleaned and Genevieve grimaced when she needed to shave a bit of his hair so they could stitch him up properly. Because of his concussion they couldn't give him much for the pain so he only had local anesthesia when they set his shoulder.

When he finished stitching Jared’s wound, Jensen snapped off his gloves and tossed them into the trash. “Jared, I'd like to take you for a CT scan. Make sure all you have to worry about is a concussion. Are you up for that?”

Looking dazed and a bit green, Jared nodded. “If you think I need one.”

“I do. While Genevieve is going over your aftercare procedures and treatments, I'll call down to radiology.” He gave Jared a polite smile and left the room.

Chad approached Jensen immediately upon seeing him in the hall. “Is he going to be okay? Can I take him home now?”

Jensen nodded. “He has a concussion, several stitches, and he dislocated his shoulder so his arm's in a sling. I want him to have a CT scan. I'm sure it'll show nothing, but I'd rather be safe.”

As he spoke, Chad studied him. “You're Jensen from his building, aren't you?”

“Excuse me?”

Chad shook his head. “You're why he didn't want to come here. But this place is the closest and he needed a hospital. Shit.” He looked at Jared's room then back at Jensen. “This isn't Jared, okay? Jared is the nicest guy on the planet. The fight wasn't his fault. He was just doing his job and trying to keep people safe and he got jumped.”

Jensen's brow wrinkled in confusion. Why was this guy telling him this? “Right. He's a bouncer, this is in the job description. Are you able to stick around so you can give him a ride home after the scan? He's going to need someone to look after him for the next twenty-four hours or so. Do you have the number to his family or another friend that can stay with him if you can't?”

Chad looked back at the room. “Yeah. Of course. I'll make sure Jared's well taken care of.”

  
  
  


By the time they were finished with Jared's scan, Jensen's shift was over. Jensen told himself that it wasn't out of the norm for doctors to escort their patients to their scans and that the emergency room was well staffed so he wouldn't be missed.  There weren't that many calls on Saturday nights. And he knew all of that was a lie. But he had promised Jared he'd take care of him, so he stayed by his side.

When they returned to the emergency room, Genevieve met them with the bag of Jared's things and his packet of aftercare procedures. Jensen patted Jared's good shoulder. “Okay man, I'll go get your friend and --”

“Chad left,” Genevieve informed them matter-of-factly.

“What? He was Jared's ride.”

“You live in the same building, don't you?” Genevieve replied with a wide-eyed innocent expression. “Your shift is over. You're going home. Take him with you.”

Jensen glared at her from behind Jared who shifted uncomfortably in the wheelchair. “It's okay, Jensen,” Jared said while rooting in his bag for his phone. “I'll call my mom.”

Genevieve bent down to look Jared in the eye as she rested a hand on his. “Don't be silly, Jared. It's the middle of the night. You don't want to wake your mother. Jensen has the day off so let him take care of you.” She gave each of them a sweet smile. “Have fun,” she whispered into Jensen’s ear then slapped his butt as she walked away.

Knowing he'd been set up, but appreciating the effort, Jensen hoped Jared wouldn't mind going home with him. “Jared, I've got to get my stuff from the locker room before we can go home.”  He wheeled Jared around and began to push him in the opposite direction. “And Gen's right. It's the middle of the night. Don't bother your mom. I'm happy to take care of you for the next few hours. Then, when it's a decent hour, you can call your mom if you want her.”

Jared snorted. “My mom'll kick my ass if she sees me like this. She hates my job.”

“Sounds like a smart woman. I like her already.” Jensen stopped by the lounge door. “I'll be right back.”

 

Although Jensen was usually exhausted by the end of his Saturday shift, the thought of spending all this time with Jared was exhilarating. He would finally have a chance....  Jensen's mind flashed to the memory of that blond guy and a disheveled Jared and he realized he didn't have a chance at all. Then he prayed Jared wouldn't remember his embarrassing comment.

 

“Hey,” Jensen glanced at Jared in the passenger seat. “I know this is awkward, but I'll stay with you until your mom or boyfriend can come over. I don’t have plans today, so I can stay as long as you need me. I just…"

"I don't have a boyfriend,” Jared blurted.

"Oh, I thought that guy from the elevator..."

"Justin? No, he's not my boyfriend. He was more like a friend with benefits, sort of. We didn't even hook up that night. After we saw you, he decided to leave. In fact, he called me an idiot and told me to find you.” Jared chuckled at the memory. “I went to the fifth floor, but then realized I don't know your apartment number."

"Oh.” Jensen's cheeks warmed and he bit his lip to hide his smile .

“But don't worry about me, Jensen. You don't have to stay. I'll be fine. I'll just --”

“Don't worry about you?! You have a concussion and only one working arm.” Jensen threw the car into park a little too roughly and they jerked. “Jared, you're more than just my patient.” He paused. Could he call Jared a friend? “So, like it or not, I'm taking care of you.” His stern tone left no room for argument.

  
  


“So, all I had to do to get you to my place was get twenty some stitches and dislocate my arm?” Jared teased, easing the strain between them.

Jensen smiled at Jared's effort and thought,  _ or not fool around with other guys _ . “Yeah, well, I wasn't playing hard to get. You didn't need to take attention seeking to such dramatic levels.”

 

Once at his apartment door, Jared gave Jensen a sheepish smile. “My keys are in my pocket.” He jutted out his hip indicating the left front pocket as if his injured arm was preventing him from retrieving them.

Jensen quirked his brow, looking equally amused and annoyed, but he stepped forward to dig in Jared's pocket. Jared shifted his weight. “A little to the right,” he suggested with a wiggle of his hips which earned him an eyeroll.

“Jared, let's save the dick grabbing games for after I get you cleaned up, okay?” Jensen pulled the keys free from Jared's pocket and unlocked the door.

“Are you saying there will be dick grabbing games in our future?” Jared asked, only half teasing.

Jensen turned around to face him.  _ What the hell _ , he thought.  _ I've got nothing to lose _ . He leaned close enough that his breath warmed Jared's jaw. “You follow this doctor's orders and you will be happily rewarded.” Jensen's gaze traveled slowly from Jared's eyes to his lips and then down his frame and back up. The heat in Jensen's gaze stole Jared's ability to speak. He swallowed, nodded and followed Jensen.

Jared's apartment had the same layout as his so Jensen knew his way around. “Let's get you out of those dirty clothes --”

“Can I take a shower?”

“No, you're not going to want water beating down on your head. And, it can be dangerous if you're hit with a bout of dizziness. I'll run a bath and wash your hair for you.”

“You don't have to do that. I can wash my own hair.”

Jensen took a breath so he wouldn't sound condescending. “I'm sure you can, but remember, you only have one good arm and I will be careful of your stitches whereas you can't even see them.”

Jared made a face as he considered the offer.

“Doctor's orders,” Jensen reminded him with a smile.

“Right, follow the orders get a reward.” Jared smirked. “Okay, bath it is.”

 

Jensen helped Jared gather clean clothes and carried them to the bathroom. Then, as the tub filled with warm water, he removed the sling and helped Jared strip down to his boxers.

Jensen thought the room's temperature must have jumped twenty degrees. Suddenly he was hot and breathless and unsure where to avert his eyes. “Uh, do you need help taking those off? Or you can leave 'em on if you want.”

Giving Jared a moment of privacy, Jensen turned his back. Grabbing Jared's shower gel he squeezed some into the running water.

“What are you…? Bubbles?” Jared asked from behind him.

“Don't act like you don't like it,” Jensen teased. Forcing himself to meet Jared's eyes and to not look anywhere lower, he held onto Jared's arm. “Let's get you in the tub.”

Jared eased himself into the warm water and hummed as he relaxed in the bubbles.

“I'll let you get cleaned up. I'll be back in a few to wash your hair.”

“No. Wait,” Jared implored, reaching for Jensen's wrist. “Stay. Stay here with me. I mean, I know it's awkward but at least we can get to know each other better.”

Jensen smiled fondly at Jared until he felt himself blush. “I need something for rinsing your hair, like a pitcher or a really large cup.”

“In the kitchen, next to the sink, upper right cupboard should have something.”

Jensen nodded. “I'll be right back.”

He returned a moment later with a souvenir cup from the Thor movie. Taking a seat on the edge of the tub, Jensen turned the water on again and let it flow over his fingers as he tested the temperature.

“I really appreciate you helping me out like this,” Jared said, just loud enough to be heard over the rushing water.

Jensen sighed. “Yes, I'm a saint to watch over my sexy naked neighbor.” Then he smiled at Jared who returned it with a playful glint in his eye.

“It's a hardship you're willing to suffer?”

Jensen looked down at his own crotch. “It's not a hardship, yet, but give it time...”

Jared laughed and Jensen poured the cup of water over the man's head. “Hold still. I don't want to get shampoo in your eyes.”

He gently massaged the shampoo through Jared's hair, avoiding the stitches. Jared tilted his head back and relaxed into Jensen's careful caress. “Feels good,” he murmured.

When Jensen rinsed the shampoo out of his hair, Jared gasped at the blood tinged suds. “There was that much blood in my hair? Man I must have looked like hell.”

Jensen blotted Jared's hair with a towel and then worked a tiny dab of conditioner into Jared's hair. “Jared, it would take major effort in order for you to look unattractive.”

He looked around the small bathroom until he found a comb. Gently he worked it through small sections of Jared's hair.

“You're really good at that. Maybe you missed your calling and you should have been a hairdresser instead of a doctor,” Jared teased, looking over his shoulder.

“Yeah, they definitely work better hours,” Jensen agreed. He set down the comb and gently rubbed Jared's neck and shoulders, being careful not to aggravate Jared's injury.

“Mmm, feels nice.” Jared closed his eyes and let Jensen's massage work out all his tension.  “But if you worked normal hours, we wouldn't have met.”

“You don't know that. Maybe I would have walked into Teller's and let you take me home.”  Jensen had to focus on keeping his hands on Jared's neck and shoulders and not let them travel to other tempting regions of the man's body.

“I sometimes think about how cool it would be to see you out some place and have the chance to talk to you for more than a few minutes.”

Jensen's hands stilled. Jared thought about him? “You do?”

“Yeah. The elevator doesn't really give us enough time, you know?”

Jensen stood up, grabbed one of the fluffy towels he had set out and reached for Jared.  “Well, like I said earlier, you didn't have to get your head busted open to spend time with me.”

“It does hurt like hell, but I think it's worth it.” He took Jensen’s hand,  pulled himself up to step out of the tub, and towelled off.

Jensen felt his cheeks flame and turned around. “I'm, uh, I'm going to step into the hall and let you get dressed.” Once in the hall he said, “I'll help you with the sling when you get out here.”  

 

Jared opened the door a moment later wearing his sweats low on his hips and holding his shirt.  A droplet of water traveling from Jared's collarbone down the center of his chest transfixed Jensen. He was dimly aware that Jared was speaking when a second droplet began the same journey. Jensen surrendered to temptation. His hands went to Jared's hips and he pushed Jared into the wall. He sucked that drop off Jared's chest, then he dragged his lower lip along its path to its source. Jared whimpered as Jensen mouthed and kissed his neck. Jared's knees went weak when Jensen ground their hips together and his blood began to rush southward through his veins...

“The shirt?”

Jensen blinked out of his fantasy. “Oh right, here, let me help you,” he said taking the shirt from Jared's hands. “Slip your right arm in here.” Jensen turned Jared as he spoke, wrapping the flannel shirt around Jared's body.

“Thanks, man.”

“That's what I'm here for,” Jensen added as he buttoned Jared's shirt. “Are you hungry? Would you like something to eat?” He set Jared’s arm in the sling.

“No, I'm kinda tired. Can I lay down for a while or is that against the rules?”

The weakness in his voice startled Jensen. “Yeah, okay, let's get you to bed.” He slipped his arm around Jared's waist to support him as he turned them around. “You can sleep for a bit, but I'm going to have to wake you and check your condition. Bed or couch?”

“The couch,” Jared stopped walking, forcing Jensen to listen to him. “I don't want you to leave.”

“I'm not going anywhere,” Jensen assured him. “But if you want to sleep on your couch, that's fine.”

“Are you going to sleep with me?”

Jensen froze, making them both stumble. “Uh, well...”

“I mean just sleep. Are you going to be sleeping, too?”

“Yeah, I'll probably doze off, but I'll set my phone to wake us up in an hour.”

Jared nodded. “Then let's use my bed. We'll be more comfortable.” When Jensen hesitated Jared added, “I promise to keep my hands to myself.”

“Pfft, where's the fun in that?”

Jared squeezed Jensen to his side. “If I wasn't feeling like shit right now I'd be all over you.”

Jensen smiled to himself. “You'll be better in no time. And when you are, I'm taking you up on that offer.”

“Doctor's orders?”

“Doctor's orders.” Jensen led Jared to the bed, fluffed up the pillows and turned down the blanket.

“Uh, thing is,” Jared began, “I can’t sleep in all of this.” He pointed at his clothes. “I’ll get too hot.”

Jensen restrained his aggravated sigh and put on his doctor smile. “Well, for now you are going to sleep in that shirt. I don’t want to jostle your arm more than we have to. But,” he stepped into the other man’s space and tucked his thumbs into the waistband of Jared’s sweat pants. “We can take these off if it’ll make you more comfortable.”

Jared sucked in a breath at Jensen’s closeness and nodded. 

“Okay. Put your hand on my shoulder for balance,” Jensen instructed. Then he deftly slid Jared’s pants down his legs and off one foot at a time. He stayed on his knees for a moment, folded the sweat pants, and placed them on the foot of the bed.

Jared swayed when Jensen looked up at him, making the doctor in Jensen concerned. Keeping his voice calm and quiet Jensen said, “Get in bed, Jared.” Jared nodded and blinked at him but didn’t move until Jensen gently patted his leg. “You okay, man?”

“Yeah.” Jared sat down and closed his eyes. “Just a little dizzy.” He wanted to elaborate that it was a side effect of seeing a hot guy on his knees in front of him, but he didn’t.

Immediately concerned, Jensen moved closer and took Jared’s face in his hands. “Jared, look at me.”

Jared opened his eyes and was humbled by the concern he found in Jensen’s. Once Jensen saw Jared’s pupils react properly, he stroked Jared’s cheeks with his thumbs and his eyes fell to Jared’s lips. An annoying voice his his head said, “Don’t do it.” But Jensen ignored it, leaned closer and pressed his lips to Jared’s. That nagging voice was silenced the moment Jared kissed him back. 

Jensen broke the kiss, brushed his nose alongside Jared’s, rested their foreheads together and whispered, “Good night, Jared.”

As Jensen stood, Jared gripped his hand and asked, “Where are you going?”

“Right there.” Jensen pointed to the other side of the bed.

“Oh, okay.” Jared pulled the blankets over himself and watched Jensen undress and move across the room. Once Jensen was down to boxers and undershirt, he propped up the pillow and sat back against the headboard. 

Jared rolled onto his side to face him. “I thought you were going to rest, too.”

“I am, Jared. I’m just setting the alarms and reading some emails.” After a minute Jensen still felt Jared watching him. “You’re supposed to be sleeping.” He tried to make his voice stern.

“I am.” Jared’s reply earned him Jensen’s raised brow. “I will. I just... you didn’t have to do all this. Thank you.”

Jensen smiled. “Honestly? Gen thinks I have a crush on my neighbor. So she’s the one you should thank.”

Jared smiled and closed his eyes. He stretched out his hand so he could rub Jensen’s thigh.  “Crush, huh?”

Jensen shrugged. “Not confirming or denying.”

“Challenge accepted,” Jared yawned. “So, tell me about you. Where’re you from? Where’d you grow up?”    

Jensen shook his head fondly. It seemed like Jared wanted a bedtime story. “My family moved to the city when I was ten. Before that we lived in a tiny little town upstate.”

Jared perked up. “Really? Me, too. I mean, I’m from a small town upstate. I moved down here for college and never moved back. Did you always want to be a doctor?”

“Actually until I was seven I wanted to be Batman.”

Jared grinned. “Who didn’t? Batman’s awesome.”

“What about you? Is being a bouncer your dream job?”

“No, but I screwed up my dream job and needed something to pay the bills.”

“Maybe this week you can look for something else since your doctor won’t let you go back to Teller’s until the weekend.”

Jared scowled. Jensen sounded like his mother. What was Jensen’s problem with him being a bouncer? Was it because he got hurt or did Jensen think he was he too good to date a bouncer?

Jensen interrupted those thoughts by asking, “What was your dream job and what makes you think you screwed it up?”

“Promise you won’t laugh?”

“Promise.” Jensen made an ‘x’ over his heart encouraging Jared to continue.

“I wanted to be a firefighter but failed the physical.”

Jensen’s brain went into overdrive. How could Jared have failed a physical? Images of Jared all sooty and sweaty in firefighter gear flashed through his mind. He suddenly remembered every firefighter innuendo he ever heard. “Firefighter?” he choked, his voice higher than normal.

“What, you got a problem with that?”

“God, no. I think my brain fried thinking how hot you’d be as a fireman.”

“Funny.” Jared rolled his eyes thinking Jensen’s wordplay meant he was mocking him.

“Dude, seriously. You’d be all my adolescent wet dreams wrapped up in one really tall package.”  He could see Jared didn’t believe him so he added, “If you were a fireman I say things like ‘Bet you know your way around a hose.’ or ‘wanna slide down my pole?’ or something equally as stupid ‘cause firemen are fuckin’ hella sexy.”

“Oh, but bouncers aren’t sexy?”

“I didn’t say that. Hell, you’re sexy just laying there.” Jensen smiled at him and ran a hand over Jared’s hair. “How could you have failed the physical?”

Jared rolled onto his back. “I was sick. Bronchial infection. Could barely breath let alone complete the course. I had an embarrassing coughing fit after running up two flights of stairs.”

“There wasn’t a retake available?”

Jared shook his head. “No. The department had the recruits they needed and they only test every eighteen months.”

“That sucks. You gonna try again?” he asked, yawning.

“Yeah, I think so, but I’ve got nearly a year to wait.”

“Let me know if you need any help with the training. I’d love to help.” Jensen shifted in the bed and set his phone on the bedside table.“Did you ever want to move back home?”

Jared considered it for a minute. “Yeah, I love my hometown. It’s small, but friendly. And I was always comfortable there. Even when I decided to come out it wasn’t a big deal, I felt accepted right away. But there’s not much there, ya know?”

Jensen nodded. “No jobs?”

“No, not many; nothing I wanted anyway. There’s no… I mean I was one of maybe dozen gay guys in the area and most of them were committed to each other.”  

Jensen nodded in understanding. 

“What about you?” Jared asked. “How is a good looking doctor like you single?”

Jensen would rather crawl under Jared’s bed than answer that question. “The hours I work make it difficult to date, I guess.” He shrugged noncommittally. He wasn’t about to discuss his past relationship mistakes with Jared.

“Are you moving to the suburbs when your residency is over?”

Jensen shrugged. “I always wanted to move back to a small town, be the town doctor, but that’s a pipe dream. I don’t think those kind of doctors exist anymore. The hospital offered me a position, it’s not official yet, but it’s a job.”

Jared squinted at him from down on the bed. “Doesn’t sound like you want it.”

Again Jensen shrugged. “It’ll pay the bills.” He reached over and turned out the light, and scooched under the covers. “Goodnight, Jared. Get some sleep. I’ll check on you in an hour.”

“Okay, goodnight.”

 

After waking up once an hour for three hours, Jensen decided it was safe to get some real sleep and didn’t bother with the alarm.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late morning when they finally woke up and Jensen went into doctor mode. After he checked Jared’s eyes, Jared complained about his pain. Jensen gave him another pain pill, gave him an ice pack for his shoulder and made him eat some yogurt. 

More than anything, Jensen wanted to spend the day with Jared. He’d ask him out, but Jared really needed to rest and probably wasn’t feeling up for doing anything. He wanted to be more than Jared’s caregiver, but had no idea how to make the transition. “Okay,” Jensen sighed grabbing his coat and bag. “I guess I’ll get going now.”   

“What? Why? I thought we were hanging out today.” Jared felt a sudden wave of panic. Had something happened to make Jensen want to leave? Jared woke up convinced they would squander their day off together. 

“Um, yeah, but you’re doing better and you should relax today. Be sure you have something to eat, but you don’t need me here.” Jensen nervously rubbed the back of his neck. If Jared would just ask him to stay…

“Maybe you think I don’t need you here, but I want you here.” It was Jared’s turn to shift his weight nervously. “Don’t you have the day off?”

“Yeah…”

Jumping on Jensen’s slight hesitation, Jared added, “And we have a rain check for watching bad movies together.”

Jensen cocked his head in thought. A smile began to bloom on his face. “That’s right, we do.”  

“So how’s this, go home, grab a quick shower while I order us something to eat.” Jared paused to swallow a pinch of nerves. “It’s not the best first date, but my doctor ordered me to take it easy.”

Jensen hid his urge to happy dance at the words ‘first date’ behind a coy smirk. “You always do what you doctor tells you?”

Jared grinned and nodded. “Especially when he tells me I’ll get a reward if I do.”

Jensen took a step towards the door. “Okay. I’ll be back in-”

“Wait!” Jared nearly shouted to interrupt him. “You could use my shower, borrow some of my clothes and I’ll order some food for the both of us.”

Surprised at Jared’s offer, Jensen smiled. Jared saw that he was about to cave, and added, “You don’t know what a clutz I am. In the hour you’re gone, I could dislocate my other arm.”

Amused, Jensen shook his head. “Okay. I’ll stay. I can’t have you hurting yourself just to get my attention.”

  
  


* * *

The hot spray of the shower eased tension from Jensen’s shoulders. But, there was only one way he was going to truly relax. Images of soapy water flowing over Jared’s broad shoulders made Jensen’s hand reach for his cock. He slowly stroked himself as he remembered washing Jared’s naked chest and abs. His hand moved faster as the memory of running his hands over each of Jared’s firm muscles taunted him. He thought about having Jared naked and spread out below him on his bed. He would take his time with that body. Tasting and touching every inch until Jared either begged to be fucked or begged to fuck him. Either way, Jensen was going to make Jared come apart. He was close now. Tension coiled in the balls of his feet and up the back of his legs. Jensen wanted to pound on the shower wall as he worked himself closer to release. He spread his legs and let his other hand tease himself from his hole to his balls. Lust, need, desire, desperation twisted inside him making him work his cock that much harder. His toes curled, his stomach clenched and his balls tightened as his orgasm ripped through him. Somehow he stifled his groan and braced himself on the shower wall to catch his breath. 

Jensen shook his head, amused at himself. His orgasm had made his vision gray, but Jared and his perfect body were just in the other room. He would get worked up all over again before the end of the day.

He told himself that whatever there was between him and Jared, it was simply a physical attraction. He wasn’t going to imagine Jared had feelings for him. Attraction didn’t equal attachment. He had learned that lesson as a teenager. 

Wearing Jared’s too big t-shirt and joggers that were too long also reminded Jensen of being a kid. By the time he joined Jared in the main room, the deli had delivered their lunch and Jared was setting it on his coffee table.

* * *

The television was displaying Jared’s DVR list. Jensen pointed to the screen. “Damn, that’s a lot of bad sci-fi.”

“Yeah, I know. I’ve got a problem. I’m addicted to Syfy Network’s bad movies. But I can’t help it. They’re so ingeniously awful, they’re works of art.”

Jensen laughed. “Okay. Is there one you haven’t seen?”

Jared nodded and scrolled through the list. “Stonehenge Apocalypse.”

They sat on opposite ends of the couch with their food. When they finished eating, Jared cleaned up so Jensen wouldn’t miss a single scene of the movie. As the movie continued, both of them migrated to the center of the couch, their shoulders touching. They giggled as one character repeated, “It was a robot head!”  

When Jared closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead it was impossible for Jensen to miss. He faced Jared. “You okay? Are your stitches bothering you?”

“Head’s throbbing a bit. It’s nothing.”

Jensen took Jared’s hand in his. “Look at me.” 

Jared looked into Jensen’s eyes. Jensen didn’t want to seem overly concerned and ruin their time together. “It’s too soon for another pill,” Jensen told him, holding Jared’s face delicately in his hands, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs. “Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

Jensen’s expression brightened. “Let’s try a different treatment. It’s based on sound medical practices, but it isn’t something I’d do with any other patient.”

“Okay,” Jared said slowly, wondering what the hell Jensen meant.

Gently, Jensen pushed Jared against the couch and climbed into his lap. He kept most of his weight on his knees and off of Jared and kissed him. Stunned at first, Jared barely reacted but when Jensen drew back, Jared whined. Jensen smiled into the next kiss and Jared eagerly joined in. He gripped Jensen’s hip with his good hand and struggled against the urge to move his injured arm. Soon, their tender kisses grew more passionate. “Feeling better?” Jensen asked kissing his way to Jared’s neck. 

“If I say yes are you going to stop?” Jared moved his hand to Jensen’s back to hold him in place.

“Only if you want me to,” Jensen whispered in his ear. He combed his fingers through Jared’s hair and sucked on his neck. 

Jared moaned in appreciation and his hand slid down to Jensen’s ass. Jensen gently pulled the hair at Jared’s nape, tilting his head back. Their mouths met in a fervent kiss. Jensen shifted his hips, self conscious of the effect their kissing was having on him. He tugged Jared’s lip between his teeth as he broke the kiss. 

Jared stared up at him reverently, like Jensen was the answer to every question Jared had. “Let’s get more comfortable,” Jensen suggested in a whisper. He climbed off Jared’s lap and laid down on the couch pulling Jared on top of him. Then he shifted so that none of Jared’s weight rested on his injured shoulder.  

Jared wrapped a leg over Jensen to hold him close. Jensen gently put his arm around Jared, avoiding the sling as much as he could. “This okay?” he asked between kisses.

Jared squeezed him with his leg, preventing Jensen from moving. “No.”

Jensen leaned back a tiny bit to look in Jared’s eyes. “Head still hurt?”

“No. My head’s fine. The rest of me is…” he clamped his leg harder around Jensen and pressed his hips firmly against him. “I can’t touch you.”

With his concern eased, Jensen grinned into his next kiss. The arm he had around Jared moved down his back until he grasped Jared’s ass. With his good arm trapped beneath him and his other arm in the sling, all Jared could do was grind his hips into Jensen. 

They continued to kiss and grind and grope until Jared whined in frustration. “Jensen, I’ve followed your ‘orders’. Can I please take my arm out of the sling?”

“Do you promise not to put any weight on it?”

“Promise. I’d cross my heart but I can’t move my arms.”

Jensen nibbled on Jared’s lower lip. “Maybe I like you completely at my mercy.”

Jared allowed Jensen the kiss and the moment of dominance but then with one swift movement of his leg and hips, he knocked Jensen off the couch. Jensen hit the floor with a surprised “Oof” followed by a peal of laughter. He sat up and playfully slapped Jared’s knee. “Asshole, you’re lucky you’re injured or there’d be payback for that.”

“Hey! I don’t need more bruises,” Jared teased and reached for him with his good arm, pulling Jensen into another kiss and holding him close.

“Okay,” Jensen panted after Jared finally allowed him up for air. “You convinced me, let’s take the sling off.” Kneeling between Jared’s legs Jensen unbuckled the sling and set it aside.

The moment his arm was free Jared tugged his shirt over his head. Jensen wanted to tease him for being so eager, but the sight of Jared’s sculpted torso stole Jensen’s ability to speak. His fingertips gently travelled from Jared’s shoulders to his pecs to his obliques. He wet his lower lip, dragged his teeth over it and told himself he wasn’t drooling.

Jared’s breath quickened and he cradled Jensen’s head, tilting it to the perfect angle to kiss. Jensen’s hands moved down Jared’s thighs and then back up as the kiss deepened. The strength he felt in those firm muscles made him ache with want. Lost in the sensation of being surrounded by Jared, of the kiss that made his blood rush through him, Jensen didn’t hear the pounding on the door.

“Jared! Come on, man, open up! I need to see that you’re alive!” A voice bellowed from the hall.

Jared grumbled and grabbed his shirt. “Aw crap, it’s Chad.”

Jensen moved to allow Jared to leave the couch and adjusted himself so his burgeoning hard-on wouldn’t be noticed. He smirked when he watched Jared do the same thing.

“Jared! You’re alive!” Chad’s voice echoed in the entry way.

“Hey Chad, hey Milo, come on in. Thanks for checking up on me, but you didn’t have to come all the way over here. You could have called.” 

“No way. We had to see you with our own eyes to make sure you’re okay,” Milo replied as the three of them entered the room.

When Chad saw Jensen, his face broke into a wide grin. “Hey, looks like Doctor Sexy had the same idea!”

“Doctor who?” Milo asked.

“Ignore Chad,” Jared said putting his hand on Milo’s shoulder. “Milo this is Jensen. Jensen, this is my friend Milo.” The men nodded at the introduction. 

“So, Doc, how’s our patient?” Chad asked. 

“He was just complaining about a headache.” Jensen grabbed the pill bottle off Jared’s table and fetched a glass of water from the kitchen.

Both Chad and Milo looked at Jared with concern. “But you’re not wearing your sling. That’s good, right?”

Jared cleared his throat as Jensen handed him the pill and glass. “Actually, Jensen was just examining me. I should be wearing it.”

“Maybe you should sit down,” Milo suggested.

“No, no, I’m good. See?” Jared swallowed the pill and smiled his most reassuring smile. “I’m following all of my doctor’s orders.”

Milo nodded, relieved, but Chad stared at Jensen, at the clothes he wore, and a light went on in his head. He patted Jared’s good shoulder and said, “Well, you’re alive and in more capable hands than ours; we should go.”

“But it’s Sunday. Weren’t we going to hang out, play games?” Milo protested. He pointed at Jensen. “We finally have four people. We can --”

“We can leave,” Chad insisted, grabbing Milo’s arm and heading to the door. He added, “Nice seeing you again, Doc,” over his shoulder.

“You guys don’t have to go,” Jared pointed out as he followed them to the door. 

At the door Chad turned to him and whispered. “Yes, we do.” He gave Milo a light shove to get him out the door.  “Oh, and Jared?” Jared looked expectantly at him and Chad grinned and gave him two thumbs up.

Jared chuckled to himself as he joined Jensen in the other room.

“They didn’t have to leave.” Jensen rubbed a hand over his hair and avoided Jared’s eyes.

Jared couldn’t keep the smile from his face. “Yeah, they kinda did.” He practically swaggered over to Jensen and wrapped his arms around him. “Chad could tell I wanted to ‘play doctor’ with my doctor.” He leaned down and kissed Jensen’s neck.

Jensen sighed and relaxed into the embrace. Being alone with Jared was exactly what he wanted. 

“Why the sigh? Is something wrong?” Jared leaned back to look in his eyes.

Jensen smiled softly. “No. It’s…” he paused and led Jared back to the couch. “You took the painkiller.”

“Yeah, though I gotta say I liked your method of pain relief much better.” He climbed onto Jensen’s lap and smiled into another kiss. 

With Jared in his lap, Jensen was completely at his mercy. Every twitch of Jared’s hips, every tease of his tongue left Jensen needing more. Jared was driving him crazy, but Jensen had to stop him before they got too far. 

“Mmm, Jared?” he mumbled against Jared’s lips.

“Hm?” Jared relinquished Jensen’s lips and began kissing along Jensen’s jaw and neck.

“Oh god, Jared, stop.”

Jared pulled back and looked in Jensen’s eyes. “Why? What’s wrong?”

“The painkiller. It has side effects.”

That grabbed Jared’s attention and he leaned back to meet Jensen’s eyes. “What kind of side effects?”

“Well, uh, you’re not going to get--” Jensen’s cheeks colored and he cleared his throat before continuing, “I mean, nothing much will be happening down there.” He looked at Jared’s crotch then back up at him. 

“So I can’t get hard?”

Jensen made an apologetic face.

Climbing off Jensen’s lap onto the couch, Jared groaned. “Why did you give me that pill?”

“I thought your friends were staying and I was leaving so it didn’t matter,” Jensen replied quietly.

Astonished by that answer Jared gaped at him. “Why would you be leaving?”

Jensen shrugged. “I figured with your friends here you wouldn’t want me hanging around.”

“Why would you think that?”

Jensen took a breath. “Remember when you asked why I was single?”

“Yeah...”

“The last guy I dated never chose me over his friends. He’d change our plans to hang with them all the time. The few times I was invited to join them I was pretty much ignored.” He shrugged. “I thought it was about to happen again.”

Jared shook his head then buried it in his hands. “Shit, it didn’t even hurt,” he muttered.

“What?”

Jared sat back and sighed. “My head, my arm, neither hurt.”

Jensen’s brows wrinkled in confusion. “But you said...”

“Yeah, I know,” Jared whined. “The movie was over and I didn’t want you to leave. So, I figured if I acted like I was in pain, you’d hang out and take care of me.” He smiled slyly. “That was before I knew about your special kind of pain relief. Which I gotta say is the best medicine I’ve ever had.” He paused and looked into Jensen’s eyes. “I know I’m just a bouncer and you’re a doctor, but will you give me another chance? Go on a real date with me sometime?”

Jensen stared at him for a minute as his mind caught up to Jared’s words. He was happy that Jared wanted him to stay and wanted to date him, but he was bothered by the rest of what Jared said.

“Jared, I don’t care that you’re a bouncer--”

“Last night, you said you hated it,” Jared interrupted.

“I hate that you work at Teller’s,” Jensen quickly clarified. “That place is dangerous and you know it. If a guy your size doesn’t intimidate those people, then I don’t know who will. But I sure as hell don’t want to see you get hurt because some drunk wants to show off for his girlfriend.”  He put his hand on Jared’s forearm and pleaded, “Can’t you work someplace where you won’t get drenched in beer or get your head cracked open?”

Jared sighed. “I needed the paycheck so I never bothered to look anywhere else.” He took a breath and added, “You didn’t answer my question.”

A smile bloomed on Jensen’s face.The grip he kept on himself, his heart, his emotions relaxed a little. “Well, this date’s not over yet. Maybe I want to see how it ends before I agree to another one.”

The cloud of tension in the room dissipated and both men relaxed.

“How long do these effects last?” Jared asked, playful grin on his face.

Jensen shrugged. “Three to four hours.”

For a moment Jared stared at him in disbelief. “I finally get a date with you and this happens.”  Then he leaned closer, gently cupped Jensen’s cheek and kissed him. “I guess this means three to four hours of foreplay.” He stood and tugged on Jensen’s hand to make him follow.

Jensen’s brows rose. Jared couldn’t be serious, could he?

“Now, I’m not supposed to exert myself - doctor’s orders - but you don’t have those limitations.” Jared took both of Jensen’s hands in his and slowly backed toward his bedroom, grinning mischievously. “Why don’t we think of fun ways _you_ can exert yourself?” 

“For three hours?” Jensen hoped he didn’t sound panicked, but that was a lot to expect from any man.

“Of course not.” Jared released Jensen’s hands when they entered his room. He pulled his shirt over his head and then reached for Jensen. “We’re not going to spend three hours just _thinking_ about it.” 

 

* * *

He slipped his hands under Jensen’s shirt, gathered the material and pulled it over Jensen’s head. He took a moment to appreciate Jensen’s bared shoulders and chest and then he tugged on the waistband of Jensen’s pants to pull him close.

Their bodies pressed together. Jared kept his injured arm close to his body, his hand at Jensen’s neck. His other arm wrapped around Jensen and relished the feel of warm bare skin.  Their mouths met, both so eager to taste each other. 

Jensen’s hands couldn’t get enough of Jared. They moved slowly over Jared’s muscular back as if they were trying to memorize every inch by touch. One hand dropped to Jared’s ass caressing and squeezing and pulling him impossibly closer.

The heat from Jared’s body, the feel of those gorgeous muscles under his hands, had Jensen hardening. That annoying voice reminded him that he didn’t do one night stands and he didn’t fuck on first dates.

Then Jared palmed Jensen’s cock through the sweat pants. He broke the kiss and moaned against Jensen’s mouth. “Jensen, get naked. I’ve got to have you naked.”

The change in Jared’s voice from playful to needy made Jensen step back and pull off his pants. The moment he kicked them aside, he took hold of Jared’s pants and slid them down his long, lean legs. He knelt to help Jared step out of them. 

Still on his knees in front of Jared, Jensen ran his hands up those mile long legs, caressing every muscle. Jared’s cock was hanging right in front of him, still half hard and Jensen couldn’t resist. He stuck out his tongue and licked the very tip of Jared’s dick. The man gasped and his cock twitched, wanting to fill though it couldn’t. Jensen sucked the tip into his mouth and Jared whimpered. His tongue worked the length of his shaft to his balls and then Jensen sucked one into his mouth.

“Holy fuck!” Jared growled gripping Jensen’s shoulders. Jensen looked up at him, opened his mouth, and circled his tongue around the other one. Jared squeezed Jensen’s shoulders, threw his head back and groaned.

“Get on the bed,” Jensen ordered with a slight push to Jared’s thighs. Jared did as he was told but as he began to lay down Jensen said, “Stop right there.” Confused, Jared stopped moving and looked to Jensen for an explanation or more direction. 

Jensen met him at the bedside and again sunk to his knees. He lifted Jared’s thighs, tipping him onto his back and smirked at him as Jared “mmm’d” his approval of Jensen’s idea. Jared held his thighs and spread himself wide as Jensen leaned in, kissing and biting along Jared’s thigh.  He held Jared’s cock in a gentle grip and resumed licking and sucking on Jared’s balls. Then he licked the skin just below the balls. Finally he teased Jared’s hole with a quick lick and a tapping finger.

He kept licking and tapping and rubbing until he felt Jared relax, then he pulled at the skin with his thumb opening Jared even further. Jensen’s tongue slipped inside Jared, alternating between thrusting in and lapping at the opening. 

Jared panted, “Fuck, Jensen, making me crazy.”

When Jensen thought Jared was slick enough, he wet his finger and pushed it into Jared. He crooked his finger just right making Jared whine, “Oh, christ!” his hips jerking away from Jensen’s eager mouth.

Jensen wiggled his finger and smirked. “We have hours of this, remember?” He returned to teasing Jared by licking from his hole to his balls and up the dick he was still barely stroking. All the while, he slowly worked his finger in and out of Jared.

When Jensen brushed against his prostate again, Jared’s hips bucked. He pressed his shoulders deep into the bed and shuddered. “I was supposed to be driving you crazy.”

Jensen looked up at him as he swirled his tongue around the head of Jared’s cock. “You do. Believe me. You make me completely crazy.” He swallowed down as much of Jared’s cock as he could. He wasn’t sure it would be possible if Jared was hard.

Jared moaned various praises of Jensen’s skills mixed with some high pitched curses. Then his hips twitched and his thighs tensed, telegraphing to Jensen that he was close. He let Jared’s cock slip from his mouth and pressed his finger against Jared’s prostate and Jared’s orgasm hit him hard and unexpectedly.

Jared dropped his legs and collapsed into aftershocks of bliss. Jensen drank a bottle of water from the bedside table and handed Jared some tissues. “How… I mean, I thought you said I couldn’t,” Jared babbled as he wiped himself clean.

Jensen smirked and climbed onto the other side of the bed. “I said you couldn’t get hard, not that I couldn’t get you off.” He lay back, closing his eyes, folding his arms on his chest, and looking pleased with himself. His own cock was rock hard, but he could ignore it for the moment. Jared could reciprocate or not, either way Jensen wasn’t going to force the issue.

He didn’t have to. A moment later, his eyes flew open as Jared lifted Jensen’s cock and sucked the tip. He stroked it a few times then painted his lips with the bead of precome that formed. Jensen’s breath quickened. Jared took the tip into his mouth and teased the crown with his tongue. Jensen moaned. Jared took him deeper, working his hand over the length that wasn’t in his mouth. 

“Fuck, Jared, you don’t have to --” Jensen panted.

Jared met his eyes and continued to bob up and down on Jensen’s cock. He came up to the tip and kept working his hand over the shaft. “I want to. I’ve wanted to all day.”

“You did?” Jensen’s voice cracked and he gripped himself around the base of his cock to slow his orgasm.

Jared grinned. “Jensen, if it was up to me, we would have been fucking all day.”

Jensen closed his eyes and sunk back into the pillows with a groan. Jared’s mouth was  swallowing his cock again and Jensen made himself think about changing bed pans so it wouldn’t be over too quickly. He threw an arm over his eyes and ignored the embarrassing noises Jared was drawing from him.  

Without warning Jared stopped. His mouth and his hand left Jensen’s cock hard, wet, and leaking. Jensen sat up. “Jared?”

“Yeah, right here,” Jared said from the other side of the bed. He was crouching by his open closet door. “I’m getting some supplies.” Jensen heard the crinkling of a plastic shopping bag and then Jared was facing him. 

“Look, if I promise to take it easy with my arm, will you fuck me? I’ve got condoms and lube… I just really want you to fuck me.” Jared looked apprehensive, like Jensen might say no.

Amazed, Jensen nodded. “Come here. Lay back on the bed.”

Jensen slipped on the condom, spread more lube over his covered cock before stroking over Jared’s hole. As he let the tip of his finger slide inside every so often, Jared began to breathe harder and faster.

“Lift up.” Jensen’s voice was a gruff whisper. Jared did as he's told to allow Jensen to fit a pillow beneath him. 

Holding Jared's legs in the crooks of his arms, Jensen angled into place. Jared was lazily stroking his own cock as Jensen pressed himself to Jared's hole. As slick as he was, it was still a tight fit and Jensen watched Jared's reaction carefully. When his hips were flush against Jared’s body, Jared’s mouth was a tight line and his eyes squeezed shut. 

“Jare?” The tinge of worry in Jensen’s voice made Jared look up to find Jensen looking at him with concern but also affection and something more. It was enough to make Jared relax and smile.

Jensen began with a few shallow thrusts, a gentle rolling of his hips. Jared ran his hands over Jensen’s hair then framed his face with his hands. “Jensen, I’m good, it’s good. You don’t have to hold back.”

Afraid Jared would see too much in his eyes, Jensen looked away. “I want to make this last longer than a minute.” He kept up the slow and steady rhythm, going as deep as possible and slowly dragging himself back out.

Jensen lowered himself until their chests were almost touching. Jared rested one hand on the back of Jensen's head, keeping him there, kissing him deep. Jensen's hips set a rougher rhythm as he kept fucking into Jared faster and harder now.  When their bodies demanded air, they broke the kiss, but Jared gripped Jensen’s shoulders and held tight.

"Fuck," Jared gasped as Jensen picked up the pace. "Oh, fuck."

Jensen couldn’t believe how perfectly they were fitting together, how much pleasure he was deriving from Jared's. He felt Jared’s muscles quiver, his thighs tensed where they rested on his arms. 

“Fuck yes!” Jared growled, pressing his head back into the pillow. That was all Jensen needed to be sent over the edge. With one final thrust, he trembled as his orgasm rushed through him. Electric waves coursed from all ends of his body to his center making it feel like all the energy he had was transferred into Jared.

Barely able to hold himself up, Jensen managed to carefully pull out and collapse next to Jared. 

“That was fucking amazing,” Jared panted as he attempted to regain normal breathing.

Amazing didn’t begin to describe it to Jensen, but he was content that Jared seemed happy. “Glad I didn’t disappoint.” 

“Disappoint?!” Jensen’s words gave Jared new energy and he sat up to stare down at Jensen. “Odes should be written to praise your skill. In ancient times wars would have been fought over it.”

Jensen laughed, “You are such a dork.”

“True, but that doesn’t mean that I didn’t have two of the best orgasms of my life this afternoon.”  Jared bent down and placed a soft kiss on Jensen’s lips. “Thanks for staying and for taking care of me.”

“Believe me, it’s been my pleasure.” Jensen tucked a strand of Jared’s hair behind his ear and pulled him into another kiss.


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

Jensen spent his Tuesday night shift grumpy and pouting. After spending all of Sunday and Monday with Jared, Jensen was going through serious withdrawal. However, he wouldn’t allow himself to be the clingy, over-eager, over-bearing new boyfriend. Could he even call himself a boyfriend? They spent just over forty-eight hours together, but did that mean as much to Jared as it did to him?

They usually saw each other after work, early Saturday morning, but since Jared wasn’t allowed to work, Jensen figured he’d have to wait until Sunday to visit Jared. Nearly a whole week. Would Jared even care? Would Jensen be ‘out of sight out of mind’? It depressed him just to think about it, but he was afraid to hope for too much.

He stayed in his car an extra minute telling himself that he needed to stop daydreaming about Jared. He had to wait until the weekend to see the guy again. 

Approaching the elevator, Jensen smiled remembering the first moment he saw Jared letting the doors close. When he pressed the call button, he felt a little better, one day closer to the weekend meant one day closer to Jared.

The elevator dinged its arrival; the doors slid open and Jensen blinked, not quite believing his eyes.

“Jared?”

Jared smiled and reached for him. “Hey, ‘bout time you got home.” He pulled Jensen into the elevator and into his arms. “Missed you,” he murmured against the skin of Jensen’s neck as he kissed it.

Jensen allowed Jared’s strong arms to engulf him. “What are you... how did you know when I’d get home?”

Jared released him and shrugged. “I figured it would be around the same time as Fridays and Saturdays.”

Still looking confused Jensen asked, “Did you wait in the elevator for me?”

Jared put his hands on Jensen’s hips and pulled him closer. “I would have waited in your bed, but I don’t have a key — yet. And I knew if I waited in my bed I’d be waiting for days. So here I am.” He leaned in, kissing Jensen again.

His hands settled on Jensen’s hips now, pulled him flush from chest to thigh, and his thumbs dipped under Jensen’s waistband in a way that chased the last coherent thoughts from Jensen’s mind. He could only focus on how much he wanted Jared.

Jensen rolled his hips against Jared like a teenager. He held Jared as tightly to him as he could, like it would stop them from being two wildly different people and become one. Need rolled through Jensen, sparking where his stomach and chest slid against Jared’s warmth.

Jared maneuvered Jensen against the elevator’s wall and pressed his thigh between Jensen’s legs. Jensen recognized the shape of Jared’s hardening cock, the hot jolt of arousal it sent through him every time their hips came together. Jensen’s hands moved to Jared’s ass, squeezing it, hitching him closer, and Jared made a soft, encouraging sound against Jensen’s lips. He felt Jared shudder against him.

“God, why are you so–”  Jared’s sentence ended in a wordless groan. Suddenly he was unbuckling Jensen’s belt and shoving his pants down his thighs. Jared sunk to his knees as he stroked Jensen’s cock, easily enticing it to full hardness.

“Jare, you can’t, you can’t do this here,” Jensen panted, swatting at Jared but having no effect on the other man.

“Pretty sure I can.” Jared gave him a wicked grin then leaned forward and licked the tip of his cock.

“Holy-” Jensen gasped, unable to form a complete thought let alone speak because Jared had decided at that moment to take as much of Jensen into his mouth as he could.  

Jensen was torn between the bliss Jared’s mouth was giving him and the panic he felt for being in the elevator. Jared didn’t seem to mind kneeling on the dirty floor. He certainly didn’t act like he cared that the elevator doors could open at any minute.

Jared stopped sucking Jensen’s cock but kept a hand constantly stroking it. “Have you ever fucked in an elevator? It would be so hot to fuck you right now.”

Jensen replied with a whimper because the question fried his brain and Jared had returned to the blow job.

“I could just spin you around,” Jared continued, pausing to swallow Jensen’s dick then going on, “and fuck you against the wall.” His head bobbed over the cock again. “Would you like that, Jensen? Want me to fuck you right here?” He looked up at Jensen while his hand kept up the maddening rhythm.

Jensen’s balls tightened and his dick twitched in Jared’s hand. “I…” he whined.

“Yeah. I think we should fuck right here. Never done it in an elevator.” Jared’s hand never stopped its movement, but Jared got to his feet. He pressed his lips to Jensen’s in a devouring kiss. “Yeah,” he panted against Jensen’s mouth. “Every time you ride the elevator you’ll remember this. You’ll think about how I made you come all over these stupid panelled walls.”

Jensen’s hands acted on their own. They unfastened Jared’s jeans and worked Jared’s cock free from his boxers. “Tell me you’ve got lube with you, cause this monster ain’t fittin’ in me without it,” Jensen growled as he stroked Jared.

Jared dug a condom and lube packet from his back pocket and Jensen stepped out of his pants and turned around. Jared had the condom on and the lube open in seconds. He slicked his cock with it then worked a finger into Jensen. Jared groaned as Jensen pushed back on his finger.  He wanted Jensen too much to take his time with prep. “I thought about you and your perfect ass the whole time you were gone.”

“Are you going to keep thinking about it or are you going to do something?” Jensen teased, his voice thick with want. He rocked his hips back and Jared pulled his finger free.

He lined his cock up with Jensen’s entrance and slowly pushed in. Jared didn’t give Jensen a moment to adjust. He took his time, making sure Jensen felt every inch until his hips were flush against Jensen’s ass.

Feeling Jared’s cock plunge into him was almost too much for Jensen. He closed his eyes and relished the feeling of being so full. “I love watching my dick sink into your ass,” Jared grunted as he pulled out to do it again, and again, and after the third time, he couldn’t hold back.

His knuckles whitened with how hard they held Jensen’s hips, the skin dimpled around his fingers. The sound of their bodies slapping together nearly drowned out their moans. Jensen was so close it was embarrassing how quickly Jared could get him to come.

The elevator pinged and Jensen groaned as the fantasy evaporated. He was achingly hard and the hot scenario he’d been imagining simply made him want Jared more. At least when he got  to his apartment he’d be able to take care of his uncomfortable hard-on.

* * *

Jensen dropped his bag, keys, and coat the moment he stepped through his door. He toed off his shoes and unfastened his pants as he walked to his couch.  Finally getting his hand around his dick, Jensen was able to relax. It would probably only take a few strokes… tap tap tap.

Jensen’s hand stopped and he squinted at the door, uncertain he had heard anything. Then tap tap tap again and his phone buzzed a text.

_RU home yet? Can’t sleep_

Jensen grinned at his phone. He tucked himself back in his pants walked to the door. Throwing it open, he found Jared on the other side. “Hi,” Jared said with a soft smile. “I hoped you’d be home. I couldn’t sleep so I thought maybe you knew of some special medical treatmmm--” Jensen grabbed a fistful of Jared’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss, preventing him from finishing his sentence.

He kept his fist in Jared’s shirt and dragged him into the apartment. “I know just the thing to tire you out,” Jensen whispered between kisses.

Jared loosened Jensen’s tie and worked the buttons of his shirt. “I promise to follow my doctor’s orders.”

* * *

 

“So I got a new job,” Jared said casually as he slid eggs onto Jensen’s plate and sat in the empty chair at his kitchen table. They’d been doing this for a week. After his shift at the hospital, Jensen would arrive at Jared’s and they would have breakfast together. Jared would cook and talk about his day; Jensen would eat and share stories from the e.r.

Jared moved his food around on his plate as he waited for Jensen to respond. Coughing over his mouthful of eggs, Jensen said, “That’s great, man. Where? When? Tell me all the details.”

“The Monkey Bar,” Jared replied, relieved at Jensen’s enthusiastic response. “A buddy knows the owner and introduced me. As soon as my doctor clears me, I can start bartending.”

Jensen nodded and continued to eat his breakfast as he mulled over Jared’s announcement. He was glad Jared would no longer be working at Teller’s, but The Monkey Bar was a different kind of dangerous. Models, athletes and actors hung out there. It was always filled with the young, attractive, wealthy and bored crowd. “So, bartending, huh? You any good? You make a great breakfast but I've never seen you mix a drink. Or are you hoping to coast on your looks?” Jensen teased hoping Jared wouldn't see through it to his actual concern.

Jared scoffed, “I can make a drink. Besides what do those people drink? Vodka cranberry, rum and coke, whatever the latest trendiest cocktail is? I think I can manage.” He brushed his hair off his face and said, “I haven't told you the best part.”

“And what's that?”

“I'll only be working there for six months.” Jared smiled like a kid with a secret they can't wait to share.

Jensen was thoroughly confused. “Why only six months?”

“Because in six months Rockford is testing for their fire department.” Jared was practically bouncing in his chair. “They have open residency so if – when I get the job I won't have to move unless I want to.”

Jensen was floored. “Wow, man, that's great. I'm so happy for you!”

“I wouldn't have done it without you. If you hadn't made me quit Teller's --”

“I didn't make you quit,” Jensen argued.

“I know, but without the doctor mandated time off, I never would have looked for another job.” Jared gathered their plates and carried them to the sink. “If you hadn't said you'd help me train, I never would have looked for other communities who were hiring firefighters.”

Jensen shook his head. “You give me too much credit.”

“Well, I wanna do the same for you,” Jared said as he returned to the table resting his hand on top of Jensen’s. “I think you should quit the e.r. and open your own practice.”

Jensen pulled his hand away and stood up. “What? Are you crazy?! Do you know how difficult that is? How expensive that is?”

Jared remained calm. “No. Do you?”

“No! But there's office space and staff and equipment and god knows what else I'd need.”

“Take the next six months to find that stuff out. Figure out if you can open your own practice. Maybe you have to have a partner or join a practice that is already established. But why keep doing what you're doing if you don't like it?”

Jared's calmness zapped the ire and shock out of Jensen. He knew Jared was making sense, but one thing stood out to him. “Why six months?”

Jared stood up, walked over to Jensen and took his hands in his. “In six months I'm going to be a firefighter in Rockford. I don't have to move, but I could if I wanted to. Maybe I could get a place with a yard and get a dog.”

“A dog?”

“Yeah. And since office space is cheaper in Rockford, maybe my sexy doctor would open a practice there.”

“Jared --”

Jared shushed him with a finger to his lips. “And then maybe my sexy doctor would need a place to live and would move in with me and my dog.”

Jensen leaned back. “You want to live together? We just --”

“Not yet.” Jared stepped back but kept hold of Jensen's hands. “In six months, if we're still together, and we will be because... why wouldn't we be?” He took a breath and looked Jensen in the eye. “I wanted you the moment you called me an asshole at the elevator.” The corner of Jensen's mouth curled up at that. “We're going to make this work, Jensen.”

Jared crowded him against the cabinet and tried to kiss him, but Jensen stopped him with a hand on his chest. “So according to you, in six months, I'll have a dog.”

Jared paused and let Jensen's words soak in, then he grinned. “That's exactly what I'm saying.”

Jensen smiled and pulled Jared into a kiss.

 

* * *

Gorgeous art made by  [ **tarienemrys**](https://tarienemrys.dreamwidth.org/)

 


End file.
